laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Layton and the Unwound Future
|released = |modes = Single Player |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo DS |previous = Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box |next = Professor Layton and the Last Specter |dename = Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft |esname = El profesor Layton y el futuro perdido |frname = Professeur Layton et le Destin perdu |itname = Il professor Layton e il futuro perduto |jpname = レイトン教授と最後の時間旅行 |korname = 레이튼 교수와 최후의 시간여행 |nlname = Professor Layton en de Verloren Toekomst |ptname = Professor Layton e o Futuro Perdido }} Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (レイトン教授と最後の時間旅行, Reiton Kyouju to Saigo no Jikan Ryokou – Professor Layton and the Last Time Travel) '' or 'Professor Layton and the Lost Future' in Europe and Australia, is the third game in the [[Professor Layton series|''Professor Layton series]] by LEVEL-5. It is the final game in the original Layton trilogy, and chronologically speaking is the last game overall. It is being followed up by a prequel trilogy, starting with Professor Layton and the Last Specter. Gameplay Changes * The memo feature has been expanded: you can now use multiple colors and pencil sizes. * There is also a memo button in the trunk, for notes that aren't related to puzzles. * Puzzles now have a fourth "Super" hint, which costs 2 hint coins. * Some Plot important puzzles have a slightly different music. * Puzzle battles, which are unique to Unwound Future. * Some Mysteries now have a "whole story", which adds more info after they have already been solved. * The map now has an arrow icon to show where you have to go next. Chapters *Prologue: The Clock Shop on Midland Road *Chapter 1: Is This The Future? *Chapter 2: A Boy Named Luke *Chapter 3: The Enigmatic Future *Chapter 4: Back to the Present *Chapter 5: The Forgotten Case *Chapter 6: Traveling Companions? *Chapter 7: Chinatown *Chapter 8: A Meeting by the River *Chapter 9: The Master of the Towering Pagoda *Chapter 10: Across the Thames *Chapter 11: The Time Machine Facility *Chapter 12: The Truth Revealed *Chapter 13: The Stronghold of Madness *Epilogue: The Unwound Future Plot Prologue: The Clock Shop on Midland Road The game starts with Professor Layton and his apprentice Luke on a bus, chatting about a letter that Layton had received recently. Apparently it is from the Future Luke Triton. It says: :Professor, :I hope this letter finds you well. As for me, I am in quite a predicament. You see, the London we know and love has been thrown into absolute chaos. To complicate matters, the calamity I speak of does not take place in your time. This may be difficult to believe, but I am writing to you from 10 years in the future. I know this is a lot to take in, but I'll explain it all soon. For now, I ask that you head to the clock shop on Midland Road in Baldwin. I look forward to seeing you again. :Your student, Luke Triton Layton seems to believe that this was connected to an event that happened the week before. The event in question is the display of a time machine that scientist, Dr. Stahngun, is going to display. Stahngun convinces Prime Minister Bill Hawks to take part in the demonstration. Bill Hawks gives an address about Time travel then steps into the time machine which, upon starting up, explodes. All of the scientists involved, Stahngun, and Hawks all vanish without a trace. Professor Layton and Luke head to a Clock Shop as directed by the letter that they had received. When they make their way to the back room of the Shop, they find an enormous clock. Cogg, the shop owner, then activates the clock, causing the floor to shake heavily for some reason. When the Professor and Luke run outside, they cannot believe their eyes in what they see. Chapter 1: Is This The Future? They explore the town, trying to find answers and wondering if they could possibly really be in a future London. They stop by Anita's Place, where Luke is awarded a Sticker Book by Alfie for solving his puzzle. They also enter an old house, where they meet Granny Riddleton, who offers them to keep track of their puzzles. They make their way to the bus stop, where they meet up with a postman by the name of Shipley who delivers another letter from future Luke. The letter essentially voices that future Luke knows that Professor Layton is skeptical of this future London, and gives Layton directions to a hospital where he can find proof of the fact that he has indeed traveled to the future or not. Professor Layton and Luke decide to first look for a Hotel in case they have to stay longer than expected. Shortly after, they find Hotel Duke, where they take a room. They also ask Becky for directions to the station so they can go to the hospital. When they are about to leave, Luke is given the Toy Car by Margaret because she doesn't see young kids in her hotel very often. They head to Flatstone Street, and take the subway to Auckland Lane, where the hospital is. When they enter the room future Luke told them to go to, Professor Layton and Luke are greeted by an aged Dr. Schrader. He tells Layton that there have been some fishy rumors about him lately, and that he doesn't believe any of them. He also gives Layton the keys to the Laytonmobile. Inside the the now old and damaged car, they fond instructions to meet Future Luke at the Gilded 7 Casino. Chapter 2: A Boy Named Luke While heading for the casino, Layton passes by what seems to be a familiar face. A mysterious woman walks by them, and Layton stops for a moment. Luke asks him what's up, but the professor says it's nothing. When they finally get to the Gilded 7 Casino, they finally meet Future Luke, who challenges Layton to a Puzzle Battle to prove his identity. Future Luke explains that this is necessary because many people have been going around town posing themselves as the professor. Future Luke explains what happened to the town-years ago, an evil genius emerged and overthrew the London government, ruling the city of London with an iron fist. This genius was obsessed with time travel, and teamed up with Dr. Stahngun to create a working time machine. He is not, as Luke suspects, Don Paolo, but the Future Professor Layton. The evil Layton from the future is feared by many people, and he still wears his top hat as his main image. Therefore many people become very uncomfortable when passing by Layton. For example a young man called Hazel is so afraid that he runs away from the famous duo in fright. They head back into the main casino, where Professor Layton is spotted by a high-ranking member of The Family, named Bostro. Bostro thinks that Layton is dressing up like his boss is fishy, and commands several Family Goons to open fire upon Layton, Luke, and Future Luke. Layton and Future Luke construct a gun out of broken slot machine parts, debilitate their attackers and the trio manages to escape. Chapter 3: The Enigmatic Future Future Luke says that one of his acquaintances is waiting for them in the restaurant, so they decide to go there next. When they arrive, they meet up with Shipley, who tells them that the future Layton has a base in the Towering Pagoda in Chinatown. Unfortunately, it is heavily guarded. They decide to split up, to increase their chances of finding a way in. Professor Layton and Luke start heading in the direction of Chinatown, but the professor spots the mysterious woman from before and runs after her. Unfortunately, she goes around the corner, after which they can no longer find her. Professor Layton then explains that the woman looks similar to his old sweetheart, Claire, who died ten years ago in a failed experiment. A small flashback is shown with Layton giving her a gold pocket-watch while having dinner, chatting about their future together if he managed to get a job as a professor. They continue in the direction of Chinatown and spot a man in a white coat. After the man walks off, they notice that he leaves footprints on the ground and ask themselves why the man was walking around in soaked clothes. They make their way up to the Thames, where they spot yet another man in wet clothes. Before they can ask him anything, however, he has already gone out of sight. They decide to continue and eventually make their way to the entrance of Chinatown. Unfortunately, the massive door is guarded by two guards. The two guards look very similar to Inspector Chelmey and Barton, which reminds the professor that he wanted to ask Chelmey something. Future Luke then suddenly arrives and tells them that it is possible for them to go back in time using the time machine. Chapter 4: Back to the Present Professor Layton, Luke and Future Luke decide to head back to the Clock Shop so they can travel back to the present. When they get back to the Thames, they spot a man who is troubled by a Parrot and asks them for help. They borrow a bright red gem from him and manage to attract the parrot with it. The parrot them becomes friends with Luke, so they decide to bring him along. They eventually arrive at Midland Road. Before heading to the Clock shop, Future Luke tells them that he heard a rumor of a special flower that attracts puzzles. They decide to check it out and head to the strange shop they visited earlier. Here, they find the flower and a small bee, who introduces himself as Beasly. Beasly tells them that he will keep track on their puzzles from now on. Professor Layton and co. then finally arrive at the clock shop. Future Luke says that he will stay in the future, so Professor Layton and Luke head back to present-day London without him. Before going to visit Chelmey, Professor Layton says that he'd like to visit his office at Gressenheller University. Chapter 5: The Forgotten Case After arriving at Gressenheller, they discover that Flora has been waiting for Layton in his office. Flora is upset that Layton and Luke went off without her and left her alone again. As she goes off to prepare some tea and cucumber sandwiches for the three of them, Layton decides that with The Family and all the uncertainties surrounding this case, it'd be best to leave her behind, so he finds the book that he needs and rushes out the door with Luke before Flora returns. With the information Layton needs, he heads to Scotland Yard, where he talks with Inspector Chelmey about the events that occurred during the explosion of the original time machine. Layton explains that he thinks that this event and the explosion from ten years ago are connected somehow. Layton asks for access to the files from the incident ten years ago so he can verify a hunch. Chelmey gives him access to the files, and after reading it, Layton says that he's got all that he needed. He then tells Chelmey that he believes that Bill Hawks is being held captive in the future. Chelmey is baffled, but Layton doesn't have time to explain the entire situation as Cogg is waiting for him to come back to the Clock Shop so he can head back to the future. Chapter 6: Traveling Companions? Layton and Luke leave Scotland Yard and head back towards the Clock Shop. Layton and Luke enter the clock shop and prepare to head back to the future, Chelmey and Barton crash in and demand an explanation from Layton. Flora seems to have tailed the group as well as she comes storming in the shop, angered that Layton and Luke left her alone again. Layton asks Cogg if he can remove them all from the shop before returning to the future, but Cogg says "The more, the merrier!" and activates the clock, throwing everyone into future London. The police (Chelmey and Barton) decides to conduct their own investigation, so Layton, Luke, and Flora head off by themselves. They decide to first meet up with Shipley in the restaurant. On their way there, they run into Stachenscarfen, who somehow also made it to the future. He asks Luke to use his parrot to make deliveries to various people in London. Before going to the restaurant, they take a small detour to the hotel in order to explain the situation to Flora. On their way back out, they run into Dean Delmona, whose hair is now gray from old age. This detail makes Layton pause for a moment, but then says it is not important right now. They arrive at the restaurant, where they are told by Shipley to meet future Luke at the shrine in the park up north. After unlocking the shrine with a puzzle, Future Luke tells them about his plan to enter Chinatown: they will use the parrot to imitate Bostro's voice so the guards will go away. Chapter 7: Chinatown Professor Layton and co. head to the casino in order to find Bostro so they can record his voice with the parrot. Luckily, he happens to be outside the casino, where he is yelling against one of the Family goons. After hearing him yell, the parrot is able to mimic him perfectly. Using the parrot, they manage to fool the guards, and are able to open the door to Chinatown. After some exploring, they make their way to the back of the town. Here, they are stopped by Ward, who tells them that future Layton is currently away, so he can't let them in. While waiting for future Layton to return, the group decides to gather some on him in the mean time. In the library, they run into a man who appears to be in a great hurry. Flora notices that his trousers and shoes are completely soaked, but before they can interrogate him, he has already gone off. A little while later, they find Beasly in a house on the edge of Chinatown. As soon as he starts to talk however, he is swatted by Puzzlette, who is apparently Granny Riddleton's granddaughter. She tells them that she will keep track of their puzzles from now on. After some more searching, they get some valuable information from Rudolph, who tells them that the future Layton seems to like walking along the Thames. He also tells them about the Thames Arms, which they make their next destination. Chapter 8: A Meeting by the River On their way to the Thames Arms, Professor Layton and company run into a talking rabbit, who names himself Subject 3. He tells them that he was a test subject in a laboratory, which is how he got the ability to talk. They enter the Thames Arms, where they are greeted by the bartender. He tells them that a strange man wearing a top hat frequently visits the Thames Arms, but that he already left earlier. The group decides to head back to Chinatown in the hope of finding him. Outside the Thames Arms, they find Barton looking through the window. Barton tells them he was just looking to get a quick snack, and to not tell Chelmey about it. Chapter 9: The Master of the Towering Pagoda The group heads back to the back of Chinatown, where they are again stopped by Ward. Ward says that future Layton has returned, but that only those who can solve his puzzle may go through the gate. After some quick puzzle solving by Professor Layton, they are granted access. Right before they enter the Towering Pagoda, Layton goes off for an unknown reason, but returns shortly. They climb the tower and finally meet future Layton. It turns out that Future Layton is actually Dr. Stahngun who is better known as Dimitri Allen. It is revealed that Dimitri posed as future Layton in order to lure the real Layton to Future London. Like that, he would be able to use his memories to recreate the failed experiment from 10 years before the present. This would allow him to travel back in time and to save Claire. Dimitri then reveals that he has taken Bill Hawks hostage. Some bars emerge from the ground and imprison everyone in a cage. Unexpectedly, Professor Layton suddenly removes his hat to reveal he was actually Don Paolo in disguise. The real Professor Layton then appears outside of the cage. After Layton opens up the cage, Dimitri manages to escape with the prime minister, and activates an alarm to alert all his men. Luckily, the group finds a secret passage. Unfortunately the tunnel is very small, so they decide to split in two groups in order to get out quickly. Future Luke and Flora go on ahead, followed by the group of Professor Layton, Luke and Don Paolo. Once outside, Luke asks Don Paolo why he is helping them, to which he simply replies that they both want the same answers. The Professor then explains how he recognized Don Paolo while he was disguised as Dr. Schrader in the hospital, and that he asked him for help. It is revealed that Don Paolo also had feelings for Claire, which is why he accepted to help. Chapter 10: Across the Thames Don Paolo leaves the professor's group in order to work on a project. Professor Layton and Luke head back to the hotel, where Flora is waiting for them. She says that Future Luke has already left when something important came up. Inspector Chelmey then comes in to tell the group that he saw someone resembling Claire. Professor Layton then asks him whether Claire has any relatives. Chelmey says that he will check her files. Before he leaves, he asks if they have seen Barton, to which Luke replies that they didn't. On their way out the hotel, Professor Layton asks Becky if there is a way to cross the Thames. She says there is a bridge, but it is too far away. Margaret then interrupts them and tells the group about a tunnel that leads to the other side. Unfortunately, the Family closed it down, but Margaret tells them that Grafton may still know a way in. They decide to head to the Black Market, which is where Grafton can usually be found. When Layton asks Luke whether he remembers Grafton, they find out that Luke has gone missing. Layton and Flora eventually find him near a statue. Luke then tells Layton that he is sad because his father told him that they would need to move to another place. Layton tells him not to worry as true friends share a special connection with eachother. After informing Luke about the tunnel under the Thames and making the connection with the wet shoes of the scientists, they continue to the Black Market to find Grafton. Grafton tells them that there is a door that leads to the tunnel on the river bank near the Thames Arms. Professor Layton, Luke and Flora find the door and manage to open it by solving the puzzle it contains. Once they enter the tunnel, they notice it has been partially flooded, which explains the wet shoes of the scientists. With some complaints from Flora, they manage to cross the tunnel, and find a hidden research facility on the other side. Chapter 11: The Time Machine Facility Chapter 12: The Truth Revealed After a lot of talking, the full story is revealed: the future London is fake and the time machine in the clock shop is actually a giant elevator leading down into the earth. This was so that Dimitri could mislead the scientists, who he had captured, and who were working on his time-machine that they were shot forward 10 years into the future and that the machine was their only hope of returning home. The future Luke, who is actually named Clive, used the scientists to work on an enormous weapon behind Dimitri's back. With his identity revealed, Clive kidnaps Flora and goes into the lighthouse of the Thames with Flora. Not too long afterwards, an enormous machine emerges from below the river. Chapter 13: The Stronghold of Madness The massive fortress begins crushing the future London. Professor Layton, and Luke get into the Laytonmobile, which was built and slightly modified by Don Paolo, and manage to enter the fortress. They save Flora and go to the Surveillance Room to stop Clive. The latter escapes however and uses various chains to pull the whole structure up to the real London, where it starts to attack. Then Celeste comes aboard using Don Paolo's flying machine. She then tells them in order to stop the machine, Layton and friends have to head to the generator room. Here, they save Bill Hawks from the generator. Epilogue: The Unwound Future Layton and co. manage to reverse the energy flow of the machine by switching some gears in the generator. This causes the entire fortress to start collapsing. Clive gets hit by a breaking pipe while escaping and falls unconscious. Meanwhile, Layton, Luke, Flora, Celeste, and Bill Hawks, fall from the sky in the Laytonmobile. Layton remembers what Don Paolo said, and presses a button that Don Paolo added which "would get them out of trouble", turning the upside-down Laytonmobile into a plane (when the roof of the Laytonmobile retracted, because he wasn't wearing his seatbelt, Bill Hawks nearly fell out, but Flora and Celeste pulled him back in). Celeste pleads to Layton to let her save Clive, who she sees unconscious in the control room. Layton flies to the fortress and Celeste leaps out. Layton lands safely on the ground and gets everybody out, then goes back to the malfunctioning machine which is about to explode. He rescues Celeste and Clive and lands safely on the ground. It is revealed that Clive's parents were killed in the time machine explosion aftermath, as they lived in an apartment next door, and Layton stopped him from going into the burning building to save them. Clive thanks Layton for saving his life a second time just like during the first time. He is then arrested by Inspector Chelmey. Dimitri then talks with Layton about the recent events and tells him he missed one crucial detail: it turns out that Claire does not have any younger sisters, as confirmed by Chelmey, and that Celeste is actually Claire herself. The time machine appears to have actually worked for a split-second, and had sent Claire ten years into the future (the present) a moment before it exploded. Unfortunately, the time machine is not able to support Claire in the present. She would ultimately go back to the moment of the blast. Dimitri had been working in the future London, trying to rebuild the time machine so he could save her, but had failed. Layton and Claire make one last goodbye. Claire tells Layton that she has to go back to her own time to seal her fate, as the time machine is very unstable. Layton refuses to let her go, but she says that 'he must stay strong, as that is what a gentleman does', kisses him, and walks off down an alley. Before that, she whispers, "Don't you remember? I'll miss you... and our Unwound Future." Luke runs to follow her, but she had disappeared. Layton turns away from Luke, takes his hat off and stares at the sky, broken-hearted about losing Claire again. In the end, the scene shows Luke, who is about to board a ship with his parents. As he says goodbye to Professor Layton, he starts crying. Layton tells him that "a gentleman never makes a scene in public." Luke shouts that he is not a gentleman yet, and wails in Layton's arms. Layton is then seen watching the ship at the horizon. Some time later (several months), Layton receives a letter from Luke telling him about a new mystery near his town. It is not yet known if this will become a new adventure in the series. Characters Returning *Professor Layton *Luke *Flora *Don Paolo *Dr. Andrew Schrader *Inspector Chelmey *Barton *Granny Riddleton *Stachenscarfen *Pavel New *Clive *Claire *Dimitri Allen *Bill Hawks *Puzzlette *Spring *Cogg *Dean Delmona *Shipley *Adeline *Alfie *Anita *Art *Dr. Avogadro *Beacon *Beasly *Becky *Belle *Berta *Bostro *Caroline *Catanova *Checker *Colby *Cuthbert *Dupree *Dylan *Ernest *Family Goon *Fisheye *Florence *Graham *Hardy *Harold *Hazel *Horace *Layman *Lockjaw *Margaret *Marzano *Max *Maya *Minnie *Misha *Myrtle *Natalia *Niklaus *Paige *Paillard *Parrot *Pepper *Raleigh *Rosetta *Rudolph *Segal *Shmarton *Shmelmey *Silky *Slate *Smith *Splinters *Subject 3 *Vito *Viv *Ward Cameo *Anton Herzen, in a special puzzle: The Diabolical Box Reopened *Nigel, also appearing in the puzzle: The Diabolical Box Reopened Puzzles See Unwound Future Puzzle Index. Boxart & Logo Unwound Future Logo.png|American Logo Jikan Logo.png|Japanese Logo Unwound Future Boxart.jpg|''North American Box Art'' LF European Cover.jpg|''British Box Art'' UF German Cover.jpg|''German Box Art'' UF Spanish Cover.jpg|''Spanish Box Art'' UF French Cover.jpg|''French Box Art'' UF Italian Cover.png|''Italian Box Art'' UF Dutch Cover.png|''Dutch Box Art'' Professor Layton Lost Future Australian Box Art.jpg|Australian Box Art Layton3.jpg|''Japanese Box Art'' Media Soundtrack Main Theme External Links *Official English website *Official Japanese website Trivia * An outside composer, Ann Sally, was brought in to compose the game's ending theme, Time Travel. There are three versions; one with Japanese vocals, one played on piano, and one with the vocals replaced by a saxophone solo. The latter appears in Unwound Future, though it was renamed A Journey Through Time for Lost Future. * This is the first (and currently only) time in the ''Professor Layton'' series that Layton takes off his hat, not including the flashbacks where he didn't have his hat yet. * In the game trailers, when the title is shown in front of a clock, the clock is inscribed with the words "Spring and Cogg Timepieces", referring to the owners of the Midland Road clock shop, Spring and Cogg. * This is currently the only game to receive a rating of 6 from the USK, the German video game rating system. All other games have been rated USK 0. de:Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft es:El profesor Layton y el Futuro Perdido nl:Professor Layton en de Verloren Toekomst Category:Games